Primeira Amiga
by Yuki Kirkland
Summary: Lily está insegura sobre a casa que vai ficar em Hogwarts,mas uma amiga poderá ajudá-la a se livrar dessa insegurança.//Leiam e comentem,por favor.A fic ta bem bonitinha.\\


Caminhava nervosa pela plataforma,em direção á passagem que a levaria para o seu futuro.

Lílian Luna Potter era uma menina inteligente e doce.O cabelo era ruivo liso e longo,pele branca e os olhos castanhos de sua mãe,mas geralmente,as pessoas não ligavam muito para a sua aparência,e sim para quem eram seus pais.

Lily,como gostava de ser chamada,era filha do famoso auror Harry Potter,aquele que derrotou o Lord das Trevas;e da ex-jogadora de Quadribol Gina W. pessoas tendiam a esperar grandes coisas dela,mas ela não era corajosa como o pai e nem gostava de quadribol,para ser como a mãe.Não estava culpando os pais;Tinhaorgulho de ser filha deles e nenhum dos dois alguma vez a recriminou por ela ser do jeito que era.

Um apito muito alto a tirou de seus devaneios e ela percebeu que o Expresso de Hogwarts estava indo para o seu destino;se despediu dos pais e embarcou no trem,pegando uma cabine só para ela;todos os seus irmãos e primos a chamaram para ficar com eles,mas ela não queria atrapalhar,eles tinham seus próprios amigos para dar atenção.

Ouviu a porta se abrindo e nela apareceu uma menina branca,cabelos lisos e negros longos e olhos azul escuro.

-Posso ficar aqui com você?As outras cabines estão cheias.-ela perguntou.

-Claro!Pode entrar.-respondeu a ruiva.

-Eu sou Alana,mas pode me chamar de Lana.

-Eu sou Lílian,mas me chame de Lily,por favor.Só me chamam de Lílian quando querem me dar bronca.-as duas riram do comentário da menina.

Elas conversaram sobre quase tudo que se pode imaginar,como se já fossem amigas a muito tempo,até que uma hora,o assunto se voltou para a casa em que queriam ficar.

-Toda a minha família tem ficado na Sonserina há gerações,mas eu não sei se quero ir pra lá.-disse Lana.

-Eu sei o que você está dizendo;sempre cresci ouvindo falar da minha família Grifinória;tenho dois irmãos e um deles quebrou a tradição e foi para a Sonserina,mas,eu queria ser diferente,sabe?Se não,eu vou ser só mais uma,e eu não quero isso.-desabafou a ruiva.

-Não se preocupe;mesmo que você vá para a Grifinória,não vai ser só mais uma.

-Eu agradeço;tenho certeza que o mesmo serve para você.

Trocaram as roupas normais pelo uniforme da escola e continuaram conversando até desembarcarem na Estação de Hogsmeade.

Já na estação,encontraram o meio-gigante Hagrid que levou todos os primeiranistas para a tradicional travessia pelo Lago;Assim que chegaram ao castelo,foram recebidos por um bruxo baixinho com os cabelos grisalhos que os conduziu para o Grande Salão,onde o Professor Longbottom explicou o que iria fazer e começou a chamar para a seleção.

-CAMPBELL,ALICE.-chamou.

-_LUFA-LUFA._-selecionou o chapéu.

-DAVIES,LUCA.-um menino loiro de olhos castanho-esverdeado sentou no banquinho.

-_GIFINÓRIA._ –a mesa explodiu em aplausos.

-DAVIES,ANELISE.-uma menina igual ao menino anterior foi ser selecionada.

-_GRIFINÓRIA._-mais aplausos.

A seleção transcorria tranqüilamente e varias pessoas já tinham sido selecionadas,como sempre,mas um certo nome a ser chamado,e a pessoa ligada aquele nome, deixou Lílian espantada.

-PARKER,ALANA.-Lana foi em direção a banquinho e sentou-se lá.

Parker era uma família Puro-Sangue muito antiga,que foi injustamente acusada de praticar Magia Negra,só porque fazia parte da Sonserina por todas as gerações;as acusações foram retiradas,é claro,mas muita gente ainda desconfiava da família.

Levou um minuto para o chapéu gritar:

-_CORVINAL._-Alana olhou para Lily e lançou-lhe um sorriso confiante,que foi retribuído.

-POTTER,LÍLIAN.-ela desfez o sorriso na hora e começou a caminhar para o Chapéu ,se sentou no banquinho e Neville lhe direcionou um sorriso,mas quando foi tentar retribuir,só conseguiu uma careta.O chapéu foi colocado na sua cabeça e instantaneamente tudo ficou silencioso.

-_Ora,ora,ora,mais um descendente da família do menino-que-sobreviveu;tenho certeza vocês e os Weasley's vão acabar infestando esta escola._-ouviu esta voz vindo do chapéu;uma pequena pausa e depois continuou.-_Você é leal aos seus amigos,gosta de ajudar aos outros,qualidades que se prezam na Lufa-Lufa;é corajosa,mesmo que não saiba,e daria muito certo na Grifinória._

Por favor,não me manda para a Grifinória,eu não quero ir pra lá.-pensou.

-_É a primeira da sua família que me pede para não ir para a Grifinória._-informou o chapéu.-_Já que não quer ir para lá,e é muito inteligente,eu acho melhor você ir para a...CORVINAL._-a ultima palavra ele anunciou para todos ouvirem.

Quando tirou o chapéu,foi como se tivessem elevado o volume ao máximo:aplausos,gritos e assovios que vinham da mesa de sua nova casa;ela caminho para lá e sentou-se de frente para Alana.

-Não me disse que era uma Parker!-disse para a menina de olhos azuis enquanto um garoto chamado Andrew Rogers era selecionado para a Sonserina.

-E você não me disse que era uma Potter.-retrucou para a ruiva.

-Então estamos quites.-afirmou sorrindo.

-Concordo.-também sorrindo.

**_Cinco_ _Dias_ _Depois_**

Na casa dos Potter,chegava uma coruja com uma carta no bico;deixou o pequeno envelope no colo de uma mulher ruiva,que a abriu e começou a ler.

**_Mamãe e Papai,_**

**_Até agora,eu estou adorando estar em Hogwarts;aqui é muito impressionante e lindo._**

**_Pena que também é grande;três dias eu já consegui me perder umas 7 vezes!_**

**_As aulas são mais fáceis do que eu pensava,apesar de eu achar que conviver com a Tia Mione ajudar bastante agora._**

**_Já no trem eu fiz uma amiga chamada Alana que é muito legal e eu queria saber se ela pode passar o Natal conosco na Toca._**

**_Na hora de ser selecionada,eu estava muito nervosa,mas acabou tudo bem e eu fui para a Corvinal._**

**_Acho que Tiago ficou chateado por não ter nenhum irmão para ele pentelhar na Grifinória._**

**_No presente momento ele não está falando com a minha pessoa;ele deve pensar que é minha culpa que eu seja menos corajosa e mais inteligênte;tecnicamente,é minha culpa,mas isso não vem ao caso agora._**

**_Aposto que antes do fim da semana que vem ele vem me pedir Sapos-de-Chocolate ou outra coisa qualquer._**

**_Estou com saudades._**

**_Vou esperar a resposta de vocês;Se alguma coisa acontecer,eu aviso._**

**_Beijos para os dois._**

**_Lílian L. Potter._**

**_P.S. Mãe,você pode me mandar os espelhos de duas faces que o papai me deu?Eu os esqueci dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha lá no meu quarto._**

**_Tchau._**

**********************************************

N/A:Tive essa idéia maluca e resolvi postar pra ver no que que dava.

Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde o Harry vai morar depois que ele casa com a Gina,então eu coloquei que o correio coruja demora dois dias de Hogwarts para a casa deles.

Sobre a Lily ir para a Corvinal,eu quis que ela fosse um pouquinho diferente da família;então,ta aí a Corvinal esperando ela de braços abertos.

Será que tem uma alma de bom coração que se disponibiliza para comentar aqui?

Sério,por favor,comentem.

Obrigada.

Alice Carolina Cullen


End file.
